Tzoah Rotachat
Tzoah Rotachat was one of the 10 most powerful Dark Guilds related to Ara Astaroth in the universe, forming a third of the Revelation of Qliphoth, a faction made of remnants of Leohart's Cult and Triggers Hell after their defeat. Being comprised mostly of Etherious, Demons from the Books of Ara, Ara refers to the guild as her "bookshelf". They're a the main antagonists in the upcoming LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off: Harbingers and a minor antagonist faction in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc. History The Dark Guild was founded by Black Susano'o who had located Ara's Black Bibly 's tome at some point during 400 year span by complete chance; Susano'o named himself the Master of the Dark Guild. Utilizing the tome, the Demon united the majority of Ara's Etherious together to create Tzoah Rotachat and falsified a creed for them to follow, stating that it was all "Ara's will", all in an effort to hone in on and kill Ara Astaroth, per their genetic order. At Ara's request in the Land of the Unliving, she requested her minions to kill her after her apparent defeat at the hands of Katarina Couteau and her friends, saying that a world without her hellish scenario is nothing for her and has no reason to live. This was supported by her thinking that B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, her crush, was dead, giving her one more reason to die and escape from that boring world. Location and Building The Tzoah Rotachat guild convenes in a large building located in what appears to be a barren wasteland. Standing among the rocky landscape, the building takes the form of a giant, slight ruined, castle. The structure itself is very big in size, containing at least three separate sections all atop one another. The two main bodies of the castle are noticeably squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenulations, whilst the turrets and roof of the castle are more curved, their balustrade lined with decorative machicolations and their spires topped with fancy ornaments. At the gate to the castle stand two large statues. Surrounding the Tzoah headquarters and protruding from the rock are a number of spines, these appearing quite large in size. Whether they are part of the natural landscape or were put there is unknown. This castle itself is located on a floating island, named, as well as shaped like a, Cube. Goal The goal of Tzoah is to use a weapon called Exobytes to wipe out all intelligent from the universe via-Death virus, the exobytes were created by Unit-CM 130 from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and later was funded with the black magic from Ara, which she called as a 'love-prove'. The reason for their intent to take away intelligent life from the universe is so that they can gather Curse Power in order to revive their Goddess, Ara. They would then with their Goddess, return to their creator Ara. Though most of them are unaware, they wanted to return to Ara in order to kill her at her request, for she had no more reasons to live. Members Galery tumblr_static_49kdhqn7bhmok8sgwwc04w4ws.png shot1768.jpg 6c5.png Ara worshippers.png Trivia *Tzoah Rotachat (Heb.: צוֹאָה רוֹתֵחַת, tsoah rothachath — "boiling excrement") in the Talmud and Zohar is a location in Gehenna (Gehinnom) where the soul of a Jew who committed certain sins is sent for punishment. This form of punishment is cited as being of extreme nature, if not the most extreme, in the sense that those individuals sentenced there are not given relief even on Shabbat, and are not released after the standard twelve-month period. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Triggers Hell Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mass Murderers Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Heretics Category:OCs Category:Demon Category:Devils Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Cults Category:Public Enemies Category:Hegemony Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Sadomasochists Category:Suicidal Characters Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:Controversial